Art Lessons
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: Kuchiki Byakuya is the perfect student- perfect at sports, perfect at academics and perfectly horrible at art. Fortunately Ishiwatari Hisana is ready to help him out. ByaHisa. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_**Art Lessons**_

_**Chapter 1- The Meeting**_

_**AN: Hey! It's IceCrystal again. I am back in the Bleach fandom. I am really excited about this piece because ByaHisa is a pairing that needs more love, in my opinion they can't get enough. Do support me- reviews, ideas, suggestions and constructive criticism are all appreciated. This story is set in an AU- high school. I messed up with everyone's ages too. Also, Rukia is not Hisana's sister in this, after this chapter you'd have a good idea of her role. **_

""_**- Speech**_

''_**- Thoughts**_

_**- Scene Break**_

**DISCLAIMER: i DO NOT OWN BLEACH!**

"Hey Byakuya!" a voice greeted him.

"You look happier than usual." Another voice said.

Byakuya closed his locker at turned to look at the two who had addressed him so informally.

Urahara Kisuke and Shiba Isshin. He had met them during the opening ceremony on the first day of high school and since then they were his 'self-proclaimed friends.'

Of course Byakuya had not agreed to this relationship, after all future Kuchiki clan heads don't do 'friends.' He had expressed his disagreement by not saying anything. Unfortunately for him, they had taken his silence as a form of agreement.

"One." He said coldly addressing the two grinning fools "Do not address me so informally, two- what makes you think I am so 'happy'." He made finger quotes on the word happy.

"Well." Kisuke said with that infuriating smirk on his face "Normally when you talk to us you'd glare at us like we killed your clan head."

Byakuya shot him a condescending look "Both of you would be killed before you could even come near his chambers."

Both of them shrugged "It was just a figure of speech." Isshin explained.

Byakuya just turned away "If you'll excuse me, not that it'll make a difference if you don't- I have class to attend."

"You have art, don't you?" Isshin shouted out. Byakuya said nothing but they knew they were right- Byakuya was always a little less cold when he had art; especially if it was first period.

"He loves us, doesn't he?" Isshin said a childish grin on his face.

"Of course, he does." Kisuke said "Now shouldn't you get to class- after all you wouldn't want to be late for a class you share with Kurosaki-san."

Isshin lightly blushed "What about you? What's your next class?" he asked.

"History-the only class where I have no one to bother." Kisuke said in mock sadness.

"Don't you share History with Ryuuken." Isshin asked confused.

"But, he's busy staring at Kanae-san." Kisuke said dejectedly.

"Hi Hisana!" her friend Yoruichi greeted her energetically.

"Hey Yoruichi, where's Masaki?" Hisana asked grabbing her books and slamming her locker shut.

"She went to class." Yoruichi said.

Hisana turned to Yoruichi confused "How come? It's not natural for her to go to class this early.

"You forgot it's a class she shares with Shiba."

""You have art today, don't you?" Yoruichi asked.

"How did you know?" Hisana asked confused.

"You look happier than usual."

Oh yeah- anyway I got to go- I have Chemistry." Hisana said she said running off.

'_I hope I won't be late.' _Hisana thought _'Mayuri-sensei's scary.' _ Unfortunately she was too busy running, hoping she wouldn't be late- she didn't notice someone in her way.

"Ow." She said as she bumped into Byakuya, books and papers sent flying from hands. She quickly scrambled to grab them all before on went out of sight. She looked up to see the person she had bumped into.

Innocent, big violet eyes met serious, stormy, dark gray ones.

_**AN: I just thought this was a good place to stop. Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated. So is constructive criticism**_.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Art Lessons**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**AN: Hey, thank you to all those who reviewed! Hopefully this chapter the scene breaks will show. Sorry if Byakuya is OOC. I will be updating weekly around every Friday (maybe Thursday or Saturday in some time zones) or earlier, maybe not this Friday (31**__**st**__**) but from next week. Enjoy the chapter!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Byakuya asked the fallen girl haughtily.

Hisana took one glance at the noble and felt like saying no, just to see the expression on that arrogant face, but she knew it was her fault "I'm sorry." She quickly said and scurried away determined not to be late for class.

'An arrogant guy, how annoying' She thought 'well, whatever, it's not like I'll ever see him again. His eyes seemed so serious though, way too serious for a high school student.'

'Odd girl- at least she apologized.' Byakuya thought 'Well, it's not like I'll see her again, but it's the first time I've seen eyes like those.'

Art Class...

"You will all be getting back your assignment papers today." Ukitake-sensei said entering the room his usual smile in place.

Byakuya visibly brightened, he may be unlucky when it comes to locker mates but he was certainly lucky when it came to art teachers. Just the thought of having Kyoraku Shunsui, the teacher famous for his laziness and flamboyance made him shiver.

"Kuchiki-san." Ukitake's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He quickly walked up to the table took his assignment and returned to his seat. He was pretty confident of this assignment, not that he wasn't of any other assignment. Ukitake-sensei had told them they could draw whatever they wanted, so obviously Byakuya had drawn his childhood inspiration- Seaweed Ambassador.

His almost there smile went down as soon as he opened the paper, eager to see his grade.

An 'F'

The letter, written in red ink stared back at him mockingly. Byakuya gaped at it, happy that no one was sitting next to him to see this rare display of emotion by a Kuchiki.

This was wrong; this wasn't his assignment but the beautifully drawn picture of Seaweed Ambassador and his name written on the corner proved that the paper was indeed his.

He was so busy wondering, how in the world his amazing picture had gotten him an F, he did not pay attention to class. Fortunately for him Ukitake-sensei either did not notice or noticed and let his prideful student get lost in his thoughts.

**Time skip- Lunch**

"Byakuya, over here!" Isshin yelled as soon as he saw the dark haired noble enter the lunchroom. Byakuya, still bothered by his grade did not bother arguing and quickly seated himself at the table where Isshin, Ryuuken and Kisuke were seated.

As soon as he sat down Isshin looked at him concernedly "What's wrong?" he asked. Byakuya looked up from his lunch "What do you mean?" he asked, the fact that even the thick headed Shiba could see he was not normal only made his depressed aura stronger.

"Well" Isshin said growing uneasy, after seeing his question only made the depressed aura stronger "Normally you'd always make sure there were no unoccupied tables before you sat here and two, I don't if you noticed but you're clearly letting out an aura that says 'I am depressed.'"

Kisuke nodded whole heartedly, while Ryuuken gave a slight nod implying that he agreed.

If Byakuya had bothered to turn back before he confided in his 'friends' (even though he did not agree- they saw him as a friend, do he was sure they wouldn't blackmail him- at least not much) he would have seen the violet-eyed girl, who had passed his thoughts more than once (well not exactly her, more like those mesmerizing eyes) enter the lunch room.

"Hisana, over here!" Yoruichi yelled out excitedly. Hisana quickly got her lunch and went over to where Yoruichi was sitting. In her opinion it was the best table, by the open window. Masaki, Yoruichi and her always sat there. Today, she noticed there was dark haired girl amongst them.

"Hi!" she said. The dark haired girl looked up from her lunch and shot her shy smile. Understanding it was her cue, Masaki interjected "This Kanae-chan, she moved in yesterday. She and Ryuu-chan like each other." She said cheerfully.

The dark haired girl blushed furiously "I'm sure Ishida-san harbours no such feelings for me." "Ah! So you don't deny you like him." Yoruichi said teasingly. Even though it should not have been possible by human standards Kanae turned redder. Hisana grinned taking a liking to the shy girl and did the one thing any good friend would do- continue to tease her until she turned the reddest she could.

**Time skip- Hisana's art class. (Last Period)**

**Teacher: Kyoraku Shunsui**

"Hello, students!" Shunsui said waltzing into class. Hisana's jaw dropped open _'No way! Kyoraku-sensei is on time. Is that really him?" _She observed the person who was supposed to be her teacher.

Pink Kimono- Check

Straw Hat- Check

Weird Ponytail- Check

Most importantly, Foolish Grin- most certainly Check.

'_It really is him! That means we're having an assignment today.' _And she was correct, after his flamboyant greetings and listening to many jabs about his garb Kyoraku Shunsui spoke the dreaded words "Class we're having an assignment today- you have to draw a mixed portrait."

The class looked at him weirdly "What's a mixed portrait." One student asked. "Well basically." Shunsui said dismissively "You just mix up features of a bunch of people you've seen to create a picture. Don't stress, it's not a proper assignment, you could say it's for extra credit. Start! I'll come back at the end of the period." With that the teacher walked, most probably to take a nap somewhere.

Fortunately most of the students in Shunsui's class were pretty obedient and started their work; the others quickly changed places and started to chat.

Hisana opened her sketchbook and started her drawing; she always enjoyed Kyoraku-sensei's out of syllabus assignments.

Time skip- 15 minutes to bell.

Hisana frowned at the paper on the table- the person had a face like Masaki's- a little chubby but cute, inky hair like Kanae's, a nose like the one on Mayuri-sensei's mask and a mischievous smile like Yoruichi's. But it was the eyes that agitated her- she had no idea whose eyes to use.

Suddenly she remembered those stormy gray eyes she had seen in the morning. Technically she didn't know him, so could she draw his eyes, even if she remembered them perfectly? (a bit too perfectly) They would fit the portrait pretty well. '_I'll do it!' _she decided _'After all Kyoraku-sensei said anyone we've seen.' _After an agonizing 10 minutes of staring, erasing and drawing, she finished.

She pulled back to examine her portrait- even though it sounded arrogant she had to admit it came out pretty well- she glanced at the eyes, even on paper the eyes seemed to entrance her. _'I wonder why he had such serious eyes.'_

A light blush formed on her face as she thought of the guy _'I just saw him for a second, maybe he just looks like that and he is a light-hearted person. Wait! Why am I thinking so much about someone I don't know?'_

TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRING

Her train of thought was interrupted by the shrill sound of the bell, on cue Shunsui waltzed into the class "The few who did do the assignment, please hand it over." Hisana, eager to get out of class handed her assignment quickly "Ah Ishiwatari-chan, Jyuushiro wanted to see you, now in the staff room."

Hisana was confused, she had heard of Ukitake-sensei but she never had class with him, what coulkd he possibly want? Before she could ask Kyoraku-sensei he had already waltzed out of class _'Well' _she thought _'Might as well get it over with.'_

She quickly hurried to the staff room and poked her head in, Ukitake-sensei was the only teacher there "Eto, Ukitake-sensei." She called out tentatively. The white haired teacher turned around

"Ah, Ishiwatatri-san I have favour to ask you."

AN: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Art Lessons**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**AN: Hey I'm back- Right now, it's little late here but it's still Friday 31st here, so my update is semi-early. If Byakuya is OOC I apologize in advance and if anyone knows how I can make him better leave it in a review/PM. By the way there's a small part in the lunchroom scene of Chapter 2 that has been edited. **_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! **

"Okay" Hisana said slowly "You want me to help one of your students who is not that great at art."

"Yeah kind of" Ukitake-sensei said "More like a crash course, I guess. Maybe you could start tomorrow."

"Sure." Hisana smiled "I don't mind helping out someone- especially if it concerns art."

"Thank you Ishiwatari-san, I am sure Kuchiki-san will appreciate it." Jushiro thanked "You can go now."

**Meanwhile at the Kuchiki household...**

"Byakuya, how was your day at school." Sojun Kuchiki asked his son as he entered the house.

"We got back our papers from art class." Byakuya said in small voice, a rare thing for him.

"What is your grade?" Sojun asked, expecting the word A+ to come out of his 'perfect' son's mouth.

"F" Byakuya said his voice barely above a whisper, before any words could come out of the currently stunned Sojun, Byakuya continued "I am extremely sorry otou-sama, I am aware it is a disgrace to the Kuchiki name, I shall make sure not repeat my offence again."

It would be an understatement to say Sojun was shocked. Sure, every parent thought their child was perfect and Sojun was no different (even though he did not show it often) but he had proof of Byakuya's amazing abilities. Every year his report cards and the words from his teachers' mouths were proof of his undeniable perfection. Sojun was so shocked; he didn't even hear what Byakuya said after that dreaded letter (F).

"Which subject was this for again?" Sojun still half-dazed.

"Art." Byakuya said, monotonously all signs of nervousness gone after his apology.

"May I see the paper?" Sojun asked holding out his hand wondering what in the world was so horrendous that would lead Byakuya to get such a terrible grade. Byakuya quietly handed the paper that would forever haunt his school life.

Sojun glanced to the paper trying to ignore the F on the corner, once he actually managed to do that he had to admit, he thought the teacher was mad to give Byakuya a failing grade for such a wonderful piece of art.

He was sure everyone, other than that demented art teacher could see what a wonderful piece it was. Byakuya was truly perfect- the perfect drawing and the beautiful colouring was truly pleasing to the eye. Sojun felt tears pricking his eyes (a rare display of Kuchiki emotion) at the beauty of the art work. Then he remembered the grade and a wave of surprise, along with a little anger flooded over him.

"Byakuya!" he said his emotions taking over him "How could your teacher, whoever he is fail such a beautiful piece of artwork?" He asked.

Byakuya was happy that his father understood his artwork "I am not sure, but it is according to sensei's taste he grades, perhaps next time I will make it more beautiful so that pleases sensei."

Sojun's earlier feelings of surprise and anger changed to happiness and pride for his amazing and 'humble' son.

**Next Day- School, After Final Bell...**

"Hey, so today's your first day of tutoring, right? Good Luck!" Yoruichi said leaning on one of the lockers, her usual lazy smile on her face.

"Thanks!" Hisana said brightly grabbing a couple of supplies from her locker and slamming it shut "But how come you are still here, you don't have any club activities since you quit the martial arts club."

"Oh yeah, I don't know if I told but the person who was the saddest I was leaving wasn't the captain, it was her little sister Soi Fon. Ah, I guess she got attached to me, she cried when I said I was leaving but you should have seen the smile on her face when I told her I would still visit from time to time." She let out a raspy laugh.

"Okay, but you still haven't told me why you are still here." Hisana prodded lightly.

"Oh yeah, I am waiting for my boyfriend." At the mention of the word boyfriend, Yoruichi's eyes brightened a little bit, just enough for Hisana to notice.

Hisana lightly gasped "You have a boyfriend, how come you never told me?" she mock-pouted.

Yoruichi's eyes were practically giving out a golden glow now "Kisuke asked me out during lunch." She said.

"Really, no wonder you weren't sitting with us for lunch. Good for you, haven't you been crushing on Urahara-san since like forever." Hisana said, genuinely happy for her friend though she couldn't adding a little tease.

"Yeah, since we were childhood friends." Yoruichi said nonchalantly, however if you looked closely you could see a rare blush blooming on her face, then her eyes narrowed dangerously "Don't you dare tell him, if he comes to know he'll make it a point to tease me about it every second of the day."

"I wouldn't do that Yoruichi-san.?" A teasing and raspy voice interrupting the conversation "Or would I?" he added.

"Kisuke, since when were you standing there?" Yoruichi asked accusingly.

"Well, just long enough to know that Yoruichi-san loved me 'since like forever'." Kisuke said, quoting Hisana's words.

Hisana would've loved to just stand there and watch Kisuke lightly tease her normally, never flustered and always nonchalant friend but she didn't want to make Ukitake-sensei and the mystery student wait long, so she quickly waved to both of them and ran to the art room.

**Art Room...**

When she reached the art room, only Ukitake-sensei was sitting there. "Sensei, sis you wait long?" she asked lightly panting. Ukitake smiled at her "Not at all Ishiwatari-san, Kuchiki-san hasn't arrived yet, though I'm sure he'll be here in a minute."

As if on cue, Byakuya entered the room with his usual regal aura that made Hisana sub-consciously stand. But what really caught her attention was not his regal aura, it was his eyes. Those same eyes she had been thinking about ever since she bumped into him.

Byakuya looked at violet-eyed girl in minor shock; he thought Ukitake-sensei was calling him to change his failing grade but when he saw the girl just like before all thoughts went flying out of his heads, he could only look at those mesmerizing eyes, eyes that seemed to drag him in.

He was brought back to earth by Ukitake-sensei who had remained oblivious to their exchange. "Kuchiki-san, this is Ishiwatari Hisana, Ishiwatari-san this is Kuchiki Byakuya."

'_Hisana' _Byakuya mused silently _'The name sounds innocent, just like her.'_

'_Byakuya' _Hisana thought _'Somehow it suits him; somehow so regal.'_

Ukitake continued "Kuchiki-san, Ishiwatari-san will be your art instructor for some time."

Byakuya reeled back in shock "Ukitake-sensei, I am pretty sure I did not agree to this arrangement." He said coldly.

Ukitake turned serious "Kuchiki-san, you are failing in art and I can't bear to see that, especially since I am sure you have so much potential- Ishiwatari-san has been nice enough to agree to tutor you. I am definitely sure she can bring out the potential in you that I can't."

Maybe it was Ukitake's seriousness or maybe it was the fact he was pleased that Ukitake-sensei thought he had potential or maybe just a spur of a moment thing but whatever it was, Byakuya agreed. "Fine." He said, the coldness still present "How long will this 'tutoring' be?" He asked.

"Well." Ukitake said "I'll be giving an assignment tomorrow that has to be submitted in the next 3-4 days, if you get an A or B for that, you can stop."

"Okay, when do we start?" Byakuya asked.

"Well, now" Hisana said speaking for the first time in front of Byakuya.

"That is not possible, as I already have prior arrangements." Byakuya said.

"Wait! You mean I stayed back for nothing." Hisana said annoyance bubbling up in her. _'Not for nothing' _her inner voice chided _'You got to find out who you were teaching and more importantly, you got to see those eyes again.' _

"That's not my fault; I was not notified of this situation earlier." Byakuya said.

"Jerk" Hisana mumbled but she really couldn't complain after all, the guy didn't know about the art lessons.

She quickly ran past Byakuya with her supplies, eager to get home and paint.

**Hisana's PoV**

I guess I should be mad at him. What was his name again? Ah yes, Byakuya. Somehow the name suits him. Back to the point, I guess I should be mad at him, he wasted my time. If I hadn't stayed back I could be at home painting or something other than waiting for him after school.

On the bright side I did get see those eyes again. They are so much entrancing then they are on paper. Then again, I can't get mad at him, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know about it. Wait a minute! Why am I making excuses for him?

Suddenly I heard a car stop beside me; the window rolled down to reveal the subject of my thoughts. "Do you want me to drive you to you your house."

"Ah, that's okay." I said a little flustered "I live pretty far away, I usually take the train."

"Then I'll drive you to train station." Byakuya insisted "After all, I did waste your time."

A giddy smile spread across my face and I did nothing to stop it. He did fell guilty after all and I'd be lying if I said I didn't find that little cute.

"Are you going to come in or not?" I was shaken out of my giddiness by Byakuya's currently annoyed voice. I blushed "Um, yeah." I quickly walked to the other side and sat in the passenger seat.

**Byakuya's PoV **

I didn't what was happening to me. Guilt was not a word in the Kuchiki dictionary. So why did I offer this girl a ride. What was her name again? Ishiwatari Hisana. The name sounded nice in my ears and rolled off my tongue easily. Back to the point why did I offer her a ride? No matter how hard I thought I couldn't get a good, reasonable answer.

I glanced at the subject of my thoughts. She looked flustered and nervous to say the least. No, she wasn't wringing her hands or fidgeting but I could see her emotions clearly in her eyes.

"So" She started in what I was pretty sure an attempt at conversation "What prior plans do you have?"

"Is it any of your business?" he asked coldly. He knew it was weird but it found it amusing that she blushed and got flustered at his accusation. "I am sorry I was just curious." She said waving her hands in front of her face, clearly flustered.

"Well if you're curious." Byakuya said, his teasing tone carefully concealed (after all Kuchiki's don't tease, they should always be 100% serious) "I have a Kuchiki clan meeting with the elders."

"A what?" Hisana asked clearly confused. Byakuya rolled his eyes "I have to prove my worth to the elders, that I really am worthy of being the next Kuchiki clan. Unpunctuality and not attending meetings at all is not a good way to do that."

"I don't properly know what you mean by clans or heads but I do know how it feels to have to prove yourself worthy of something or someone. I know how you feel." she said softly.

Inwardly I raised an eyebrow, what could be wrong with her life, I bet it's just an average life and she's exaggerating. Anyhow I motioned her to explain further "My parents died when I was 4, my only relative was my aunt- she could choose- I mean her husband already died so she wasn't exactly well off, so yeah she had the choice to send to a Home or raise me- She raised till high school, then now I live on my own, but if I she funds me only if she's sure that I will be useful to her after her schooling, so I always have to maintain my grades. Any art camp or class I go for is by scholarship or recommendation or something." she admitted looking as though the memories were replaying in her head.

Okay, I was wrong, maybe her circumstances were different but I could see that she really did need to prove herself. Before I could say anything she opened her mouth again "Ah! There's the station, you can stop now." she said.

I quickly stopped- she got out but not before giving me a quick smile.

To my surprise I felt the corners of my mouth twitching upwards which is a surprise in itself. Normally I was the one teaching but if it involved Ishiwatari Hisana- I don't think I'll mind the change.

_**AN: This is my longest chapter for this fic and it'll probably be the longest (I tend to keep chapters short) Next update will most probably be on 7th June, 2013 (maybe Thursday or Saturday depending on time zone changes) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Art Lessons**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**AN: Hey! Thank god, I was so worried that this chapter wouldn't be out on time. School has just started so I am so much busier. Thank you to all those reviewed favourite(d) followed or in any way supported this story. BTW This chapter is dedicated to anonymous reviewer Shirayuki in honour of her birthday. Happy Birthday Shirayuki! Hope all of you enjoy this chapter.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Hisana sighed, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. She'd come to the art room earlier than she needed to, so she would definitely be earlier than Byakuya. She thought he was a little annoyed with her comparing her circumstances to his yesterday. She wasn't sure and she definitely was not going to ask but she didn't want him to harbour any negative feelings for her and she figured coming after him wouldn't exactly make her end up in his good books.

She had chosen to occupy herself by checking Byakuya's assignment; it was the first assignment of the year, so she had nothing else to refer. This was what led to her current predicament; she didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

Her impression of Byakuya had been: totally serious and hardworking so she had expected he would have drawn a vivid scenery or something, what she didn't expect was a wobbly squiggle with arms and legs popping out of it. She only realized it was supposed to be seaweed by reading the title.

Okay, so technically she had to teach him two things, one- why you should not cartoon seaweed for a high school art assignment and two- how to actually draw. This was one going to be one crazy crash course.

"Oh you're already here." Byakuya's usually emotionless voice broke through her train of thought"So, do you have any possible reason why I got an F for the assignment."

Hisana's jaw almost reached the floor "Are you serious?" she asked disbelievingly. Byakuya's eyebrow arched up elegantly "What do you mean by that?"

"Well um.." Hisana tried to explain without offending the boy in front of her because it was pretty clear to her that he saw nothing wrong with his picture "What exactly was your assignment?" she asked in an minor attempt to change the subject for a bit.

"The assignment was to draw anything." Byakuya said shrugging his shoulders "Preferably something that inspired us." He added after thought.

"So why did you draw Seaweed Ambassador?" she said reading the title on his paper. In her head she failed to see how a squiggle with arms and legs could inspire a high school student.

Byakuya's stormy gray eyes looked straight into her violet ones, call her crazy but Hisana swore she felt a spark. "Seaweed Ambassador taught me a lot of some things teachers in school never bothered and of course that is evident in most students."

Hisana's eyebrow went up similar to his "Like what?" she asked questioningly.

"Manners" Byakuya said simply "Something not many students have." He added.

"Okay, so this Seaweed Ambassador is kind of like Chappy?" she enquired.

"By Chappy if you mean Chappy the Rabbit, then yes."

Hisana's eyes began to sparkle her Chappy infatuation taking over "I get what you mean by Seaweed Ambassador being an inspiration, Chappy is just like that!"

Fortunately Hisana was a pretty grounded person, after all with friends like the mischievous Yoruichi and the air headed Masaki, somebody has to be grounded, she was pretty sure Katagiri felt the exact same way.

She shook her head violently remembering her goal "Seaweed Ambassador's good." She said choosing her words carefully as she did not want to offend the dark-haired noble "However the teachers are not aware of that and even if they were, it's not what they expect, they can't understand our inspiration." She said constantly looking at the noble's face trying to read his emotions.

Byakuya solemnly nodded "But then, what should I draw?" he asked curiosity and interest filling his face like the face of a child's. "Something like a landscape or a person or even a room." She said waving her hands around. She looked straight into his eyes once more, ignoring the tingly feeling and the blush threatening to bloom across her face. "Other than Seaweed Ambassador what else inspires you? Come on there has to be something!" she said.

Byakuya thought- calligraphy was one but that was more writing than drawing, another thing that inspired him. Of course, the only thing other than Seaweed Ambassador and sometimes his father that could make his heart burst with immeasurable joy- cherry blossoms.

"Sakura trees" He said the corners of his mouth threatening to lift up and the mere thought of the flower trees. "They are in bloom in the park, come on let's go!" she said excited at the prospect of making progress, she yanked at his hand, trying to pull him up.

At the exact moment her skin made contact with his, Byakuya felt a tingly feeling in him, a feeling he was not used to feeling – and Kuchiki's hate not knowing what they are feeling. He yanked his hand away from hers as if it were on fire.

She looked at him puzzled with a slight undertone of hurt in her eyes and believe it or not he felt guilty putting it there "Sorry" he quickly apologized "I am not used to people touching me." He explained. Hisana grinned at him "That's alright, come on!" she said leading the way, this time without taking his hand.

_At the park..._

Byakuya glared at the tree- he would never have thought that something he liked could be the reason for his despair. Hisana had asked him to try and draw the cherry blossom tree and had left to grab some drinks for both of them. It was odd enough that Byakuya was feeling guilty but was was even odder was that odd feeling in him that wanted to impress Hisana with his art.

Unfortunately for this feeling, all Byakuya had on the paper were a couple of petals. Before he could add anything else, Hisana came jogging back. She quickly handed him some green tea while taking a can of coffee for herself. They quietly sipped in silence, enjoying each other's presence.

Finally Hisana broke the silence "How have you been getting on." She said taking the sketchbook from his hands. Her grin disappeared for a moment then switched on once more "I see your problem, don't try to draw the whole tree, draw bit by bit." She advised.

Without asking for his consent she placed her hand on top of his. "Start with trunk." She said and gently manoeuvred his hand drawing the trunk. "Then a few flowers." As she manoeuvred his hands, he felt the tingly feeling but instead of pushing it away he accepted it, no words were said but she knew that he was okay with it from the barely noticeable relaxation of his muscles.

Slowly the tree began to shape; once she was done she turned to him and smiled "See; now you try." Now that he figured how to do it Byakuya was eager to draw, however Hisana hadn't withdrawn her hand from his and for some reason he liked it that way but he had to draw, so he stared noticeably at her hand until she noticed.

Once she noticed, the blush that had been threatening to bloom all this time finally did, leaving a face a most vibrant shade of red. "Sorry!" she squeaked she said pulling her hand away quickly like he had done earlier. "Call me when you're done." She said flopping onto a nearby bench "I'll be doing my homework."

Byakuya stared at the tree; the tree stared back at him. He slowly began to draw starting with the trunk like Hisana had told him to. It would be nice to say that he got it down perfectly on his first try but in reality it took 10 sheets of paper with both sides drawn in (that's like 20 attempts) and a lot of erasing before he could get it in the way Hisana had. The only difference between the two were that Hisana's storkes were soft yet quick but Byakuya's were much longer and darker holding an air of elegance like the person himself.

"I'm done!" he announced, Hisana quickly came over and looked at the drawing. To say her face brightened up would be the understatement of the century, in fact her face looked like it had finally switched on and all this time it was off.

She shot Byakuya her biggest and happiest smile (yet). When Byakuya saw the smile, he had a feeling that he wouldn't mind erasing and drawing till his hand fell off for that smile. Reasons for this feeling: Unknown.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter on 14**__**th**__** June**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Art Lessons**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**AN: Hey, yay I'm done with this chapter, it's pretty late here so I was afraid I wouldn't put it up on time but I scraped through. Thank you so much to all the reviewers, followers and favouriters and to everyone who reads the story- I really appreciate the response the story is getting. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

Hisana smiled happily as she looked at Byakuya's more recent attempts at drawing. To say he had improved would be an understatement. Ukitake-sensei was right, Byakuya did have potential, and all he needed was to know what exactly to draw and a little push. Then voila, an artist was born.

But then again it wasn't just lessons for him she had learnt a few things. The most important thing she had learned was never to judge a book by its cover. Sure, it was an overused proverb but she had only realized how true it was recently.

After all, at first sight Byakuya looked like any other perfect, stuck-up brat but under that cover she had found out he was kind, soft, enthusiastic and curious like an innocent child. Even though he tried to hide it she had seen past his cold exterior. Even though childishness was something no girl really appreciated she was drawn to the innocence he desperately tried to hide.

She glanced at the clock in the art room ticking away. Byakuya was always on time, in fact he would be entering the room in

5

4

3

2

1

The door opened as the elegant noble entered the room, no words were spoken but after her interaction with him these past few days she knew that he had something to tell her.

"What is it?" she asked raising her eyebrow elegantly, something she had picked up from him in these past few days.

"We got our next assignment." He said, by his expression any other person would have concluded he wasn't excited about the assignment. However, Hisana knew better, she could clearly see that he was happy. She had learned that even though they were small and narrowed his stormy gray eyes which had mesmerized from the first she had seen them, held all his emotions. Currently, they were filled with excitement and enthusiasm.

However she couldn't blame him for his excitement she was just as excited as him. Finally it was time for the skills Byakuya had recently picked up to be put to test.

"So what's the topic?" she asked nonchalantly trying to hide excitement though it was never possible to hide her emotions with Byakuya, but it was always worth a try.

"A portrait of someone, preferably someone who has inspired or helped you" Byakuya answered glancing at her quickly at the word 'helped' and then switching his gaze back to the table.

"So who are you going to draw?" Hisana asked, balancing her face on elbows which were propped up on the table.

Byakuya had figured, Hisana would know that he wanted to draw her, after all she had helped a lot in the past few days but seeing that she thought that there was no way he was going to draw her for some reason he felt embarrassed to say it out loud

"So let's try a sample." Hisana said her voice breaking his train of thought. She delved into her bag andpulled out a photo of the gym teacher "Zaraki-sansei." Hisana said pointing at the picture like Byakuya didn't know him.

"Why him?" Byakuya asked slightly disgruntled. To put it simply Zaraki Kenpachi was definitely not his favourite teacher. In Byakuya's opinion the spiky-haired man was far too brash and loved fighting a little too much for a teacher, even a gym teacher. The fact that he let his hyperactive daughter, who loved to annoy Byakuya, stay in the gym during class hours only deepened his dislike for the teacher.

"He's got really distinctive and bold features, so he won't be that hard to draw." Hisana explained unaware of Byakuya's dislike for the gym teacher. "Try drawing him." She said pushing the picture to him.

Suddenly a thought occurred to Byakuya, "How come you have a photo of him?" He asked slightly puzzled.

"We also have the portrait assignment." Hisana explained.

"Let me guess, you're going to draw one of your friends, you know the ones you're normally around."

Somehow the fact that Byakuya didn't consider himself as one of the drawing possibilities made Hisana's heart sting a little, sure he hadn't taught her lessons or anything but he inspired her, she marvelled at the way he was able to appear so perfect even when was at his worst. However now she felt embarrassed telling that she wanted to draw him, especially after he hadn't even thought that she wanted to draw him.

"Done!" Byakuya announced triumphantly, stuffing the paper into Hisana's hand. Hisana glanced ta the paper and immediately frowned.

"Um Byakuya." She started slowly "When I said Zaraki-sensei had bold features, I didn't mean that you should only draw his features, his face looks nothing like this, faces aren't just circles- there are cheekbones to consider along with other facial bones.

"Well it's kind of hard to draw him when I see him on paper." Byakuya protested a childish tinge in his voice.

Suddenly a full-on blush erupted on Hisana's face as she remembered something that happened a few days ago...

"_Hey, you got the portrait assignment." Hisana asked Yoruichi who was currently checking something on one of the library's PCs, while placing her bag on a nearby chair. _

"_Yup!" Yoruichi said not bothering to look up "Who are you planning to draw?" she asked. _

_Hisana flushed, thinking of Byakuya. _

_Yoruichi (who had now turned from the PC) saw her flush and immediately guessed her thoughts, a smirk on her face "You're planning on drawing on that guy you're tutoring." She said half-accusingly and half-teasingly. _

"_Maybe" Hisana said averting her eyes from Yoruichi's knowing golden eyes. _

"_Well, look what it says here." Yoruichi said pointing to the screen, before Hisana could look at the screen Yoruichi started reading out loud. _

"_One of the best ways to draw a portrait if you're drawing somebody you know is to close oyu eyes and run your hands over their face to understand their facial structure." _

_Hisana couldn't help thinking how it would to run her hands over Byakuya's face and vice versa which lead to her the minor pinkness of her cheeks becoming an all-out tomato red blush. _

_Yoruichi didn't even need to speak, her thoughts were yelling at the violet-eyed girl. _

_(Flashback End)_

"Well, there is a way you can get the facial features right but only for people you know." Hisana said turning pink.

"Well, we know each other so we could try it on each other." Byakuya said stating the obvious.

"Well, if you're uncomfortable with the method, its okay I don't insist or anything, I am just saying it would easier for bo..." Hisana said rambling on not hearing Byakuya's words.

"I said I'm okay with it." Byakuya said a little louder and slower, an eyebrow raised in annoyance because of Hisana's rambling and nervousness.

"Read it." Hisana said giving a Byakuya a print-out of the article Yoruichi was reading at library.

Byakuya quickly scanned the article until he reached the part which Hisana had highlighted.

"_One of the best ways to draw a portrait if you're drawing somebody you know is to close your eyes and run your hands over their face to understand their facial structure."_

The words stared at Byakuya unchanging. Now, Byakuya understood why Hisana was nervous about the idea. However, the activity would help him improve his art grade, he knew he had to ace this project to win back the respect of the Kuchiki elders and though he would never admit it out loud the main reason why he agreed to the activity was because the thought of running his hands over Hisana's face made his heart race, in a good way.

"I'm good with it." Byakuya said trying to keep his emotionless mask in place though he never managed to with Hisana around.

"I'll go first." Hisana stuttering reaching her arms a centimetre away from Byakuya's face "Close your eyes." She said.

"Why?" Byakuya asked "It says the person touching the other's face has to keep his/her eyes closed."

"But what if I accidentally poke your eyes" Hisana countered.

"Good point" Byakuya said closing his eyes hiding his stormy grey orbs.

Hisana took a deep breath and placed her hands on Byakuya's face, as she ran her hands over his porcelain skin marvelling at his perfect facial structure and smooth eyelashes and eyebrows.

When Hisana's hands made contact with his face, Byakuya could feel his face growing hot and his heart beating at pace faster than it was supposed to. When she finally drew her hands away from his face, he felt a wave of disappointment and a feeling that a vital part of him was missing.

Hisana opened her eyes "Done." She said "Your turn." She added closing her eyes.

Byakuya removed his cold hands form the table closed his eyes and placed on them Hisana's warm face.

Even though his hands were cold (welcome cold, though) Hisana felt a rush of warmth she had never felt before as his hands made contact with her face.

Byakuya's face travelled to her eyelids, which covered one of the most gorgeous eyes in the world, in his opinion. Suddenly Byakuya's hands stopped just below her eyes. Feeling that his hands had stopped moving Hisana's eyes flew open "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You should be asking yourself that." Byakuya said in a grave tone "Hisana" he said not bothering with formalities, her name rolled off his tongue way too easily for that. "Have you been sleeping well, recently?" he asked, if you listened carefully you could hear concealed worry in his voice.

"Why do you ask?" Hisana asked back. "I could practically feel dark circles under your eyes." Byakuya explained. Hisana shot him a sheepish grin "Well, I stayed up kind of late these days trying to keep up my grades so I did my sleep quota between classes. Guess it wasn't enough." She said scratching the back of her head.

Byakuya glared at her "Sleep, now!" he said commandingly. "But I'm tutoring you!" Hisana protested "That's okay; I'll finish my project and see myself out once I'm done." He said "Sleep!" "Okay." Hisana said her head dropping down to the table, if Byakuya had any doubts about Hisana's sleep structure, they were cleared now. She dropped to sleep as soon as her head made contact with the table.

Byakuya's gazed at Hisana's sleeping face her features slightly lit up by the sunlight that streamed into the room. He gave into the urge of drawing the angelic Hisana. Even though others' opinions might differ he did not consider this stalking or any other form of invading Hisana's privacy. He called it artistic licence.

He gazed at the paper, try as he may he could never replicate Hisana perfectly but even the picture could make his heart beat slightly faster. It was at that moment Byakuya decided that he had to submit Hisana's picture for the assignment, even if he didn't get the guts to tell her.

And though he would never say it out loud, Byakuya had to admit he enejoyed drawing Hisana a lot more than Seaweed Ambassador.

_**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Next update will 21**__**st **__**(most probably) R&R!**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Art Lessons**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**AN: Hey, hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH**

**First Period- Byakuya's art class**

**Teacher: Jushiro Ukitake**

"Class you'll be getting back your assignments," Ukitake-sensei said as he entered the room with a large stack of papers. Byakuya turned his head from the blooming sakura trees outside to the teacher; after all, a Kuchiki should always pay attention in class.

Subconsciously Byakuya started to wring his hands, under his desk (so no one could see). He had a really good feeling about this assignment- after all, in his opinion it would take a really, really bad artist to mess up Hisana's demeanour glow and after the crash course he had a lot more confidence in the art skills, not that he didn't have any confidence in them before. But then again, he had a similar feeling about the previous assignment as well, and then he had failed in that assignment. Before, he could have a nervous breakdown, Ukitake-sensei called his name.

Byakuya walked up to the teacher's desk with his usual emotionless demeanour while inside he was about to break down. When he took the assignment from sensei's hands, Ukitake-sensei gave a warm smile "Well done Kuchiki-san, Ishiwatari-san will surely share your joy,"

Byakuya restrained the urge to smile, Ukitake-sensei was never one to be sarcastic, and so sensei's words were good news, right? He walked slowly to his place, keeping the cold exterior in place, after all Kuchikis don't do excitement. He slowly opened the paper and gazed at the A+ written in the same bold red ink his previous grade was written in.

Byakuya restrained the urge to smile, but he couldn't hold it in and a magnificent and more importantly genuine smile spread across his face. Fortunately, no one noticed because they were paying attention to Ukitake-sensei, which was what he had to do, now!

He concentrated on Ukitake-sensei's words but suddenly a thought entered his head, he would have to tell Hisana his grade, there was definitely no way out of that but what if she asked to see his assignment and got angry that he drew her when she was sleeping. Uh-Oh!

**Timeskip- Hisana's art class (Last Period)**

**Teacher: Kyoraku Shunsui**

"Good morning," Kyoraku greeted as he entered the room 5 minutes late with nothing in his hands.

"Sir," One student spoke up before Kyoraku could even sit "We were supposed to get back our assignments today,"

"Oh," Kyoraku said, he got up joy practically radiating from him "I'll go get it,"

"No need," the student said quickly. He didn't say anything but everyone knew his thoughts _'If we let him go, he's not going to come back anytime soon.'_

"No, I'll go get," Kyoraku said, unfortunately for him his diabolical plan was ruined by fellow teacher Nanao Ise who was holding a pile of papers,

"Kyoraku-sensei, you left these on your table." She said in her usual no-nonsense voice.

"Nanao-chan, how could you do this to me?" Kyoraku wailed.

"Because otherwise you would skip the class," Nanao said cuttingly, no trace of smile passing her face. However, when she caught Kyoraku's eye her eyes did not look as cold.

Hisana inwardly smiled as she watched the navy-haired teacher leave the room , in a weird way she reminded her of Byakuya.

"Ishiwatari," Kyoraku-sensei said holding out her paper, Hisana quickly took her paper form sensei. "Good Luck," he said shooting her a wink.

'_I wonder why he said that, did he mean better luck next time, does that mean I did badly on the assignment or did he mean Good Luck on the coming assignment.' _She thought. She opened her paper and grinned happily when she saw the A+ on the side.

She blushed as she looked at the portrait; she'd drawn Byakuya without telling him. Wait, but what if he asked her what her grade was and then he wanted to see her paper. Would he become offended and never acknowledge her again? She really should have asked him before she drew him. Uh-Oh!

**Timeskip- Afterschool Art Lesson**

"So, did you get back your assignment?" Hisana asked, trying to keep the nervousness out of her voice and act natural.

"Yeah," Byakuya said, "I got an A+" he added his voice a mixture of joy and nervousness.

"That's amazing!" Hisana exclaimed, her nervousness forgotten "Can I see your paper?" she asked, standing right in front of him.

Byakuya blushed, he couldn't show her the assignment, at least not now "What about you, how did you do on your assignment?" he asked, in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Um, yeah, I got an A+ too." She said, nervousness back in.

"That's good to know, you deserve it." He said sincerely, "Can I see your assignment?"

"Show yours first, I asked first," Hisana said in a rare burst of stubbornness, desperate not to show her assignment to Byakuya .

Byakuya gave her the assignment but before she could even look at it, he kneeled down in front of her. "I am extremely sorry, please do forgive me. I wouldn't be surprised if you stopped talking to me. I am extremely sorry." He bowed down low, once again.

"What do you mean?" Hisana asked, puzzled. She quickly took the paper from his hand and grinned when she saw the A+, in her opinion, if anyone deserved the grade it was Byakuya. Then she looked at the portrait he had drawn and a bright red blush spread across her face.

He had drawn her; it was a portrait of her sleeping but when had he done it, that time when she had gone to sleep. She had never felt so happy in her life, out of all the people he could pick to draw he had chosen "You drew me," she said slightly breathless.

"Yes I am sorry for drawing you without your permission," he said sincerely.

"Oh, that's okay, I mean I'm honoured you picked me out of all the people who have helped and inspired you, you picked me."

Byakuya looked up "You're not mad?" he asked slightly surprised.

"Of course not," Hisana said quickly.

"Thank god, what about you, who did you draw?" he asked.

"Here," she said shyly handing him her assignment paper.

Byakuya gazed at the portrait; she had drawn him, in his opinion he had never done anything to help or inspire her, but she had drawn him.

"You drew me," he said softly.

"You aren't mad, are you?" she asked worried.

"No, not at all," he said "I'm actually really happy,"

"Thank god," Hisana said, in her moment of relief she reached out and hugged him.

Once more, Byakuya felt the strange feeling in the pits of stomach and pulled back immediately, surprised.

Hisana felt herself being pushed away, she looked up her face scarlet "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I forgot that you didn't like touch." She pulled away and ran out of the door.

'_Oh my gosh, what did I just do?" _Hisana thought _'He must be so disgusted by me; he must think I am one of his pointless fan girls and more importantly why did I just do that?'_

_**AN: I am not really satisfied with the ending, if anyone has a better idea do PM me. Next chapter on 28**__**th**__** June, 2013. **_

_**IceCrystal **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Art Lessons**

**Chapter 7**

_**AN: Hey, I know I normally update on Friday nights but today we didn't have school because of the weather so Friday afternoon update **__** This chapter was meant to be super short but it got a little longer than expected :P Hope you enjoy!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT KUBO-SENSEI!**

**Hisana's POV**

You know that feeling when you know something is up but you don't know what it is? Well, what if you're feeling that feeling inside of you?

I'll tell you what- it's frustrating! I honestly do not know what is wrong with me.

Okay, I'll admit Byakuya is amazingly good-looking, especially his stormy-grey (or gray) eyes and that under his freezing cold exterior he is kind, sweet, curious and every other thing that makes up a girl's Prince Charming.

However, that does not mean that every time I let my thoughts wander, they should wander to him or that he should be the main reason I can't pay attention in class or that he should be the one dominating my daydreams and (night) dreams.

It was official; my mind was truly obsessed with Kuchiki Byakuya.

There were two sane reasons for the above thought.

One, I couldn't get him out of my head since I hugged him because I am trying to find out why I did that. I mean, it's not like I avoid contact with everyone or I am mysophobic (phobia of contamination or germs) But I don't usually hug people, give them a hi-5 (Masaki) or a fist punch (Yoruichi), maybe but not hug them. So, why did I hug Kuchiki Byakuya? I still have not got a sane explanation for this.

Second reason, maybe it was because I missed him. Yes, I am willing to admit it- I miss Kuchiki Byakuya. I miss the way he'd show up the exact same time every day, the curious and eager look that was always present on his face whenever I explained something, his silky, smooth and dark hair that I longed to feel to confirm whether it was as silky as it looked and I especially missed his amazing, stormy-grey (or gray) eyes.

Okay, when you think about it, it sounds like I am suffering from withdrawal symptoms. But, is it normal to face withdrawal symptoms because of another human being. There was one person who I was sure would know and I knew she would be in the library convincing the painfully shy and timid librarian, Kotetsu Isane to convince the school to allow cats on the campus.

**Byakuya's POV**

It was basic- Kuchikis don't do emotions. So, why do I feel guilty for pulling back and not running after Hisana that day and more importantly what was that feeling that caused me to pull back from her embrace?

Right now, that didn't matter; I was trying to find Hisana just so I could clear the air between us. I mean, it was clear that the next time we crossed paths; it would be awkward between us. That was one thing I most certainly did not want. I'll admit it I love spending time with Hisana and I was most certainly missing her which was odd because as I said before Kuchikis don't do emotions.

I walked to my locker to get the books for the next period, still keeping a lookout for Hisana. Just as my luck would have it, I spotted my infuriating self-proclaimed 'friend' lounging by his locker which was conveniently next to mine.

"So which short, dark-haired and outstanding eyed girl are you looking for today?" Urahara asked his usual lazy grin on his face.

Wait a minute, even though he was my (self-proclaimed) friend, how did he know that I was looking for Hisana.

He must have caught the surprised look on my face for his smirk widened. Even though I knew it was fruitless (I am not stupid, after all) I quickly replaced the surprised look on my face with my usual emotionless mask.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning innocence and disinterest perfectly, it's a Kuchiki trait. Sadly, perfect was not enough to fool Urahara Kisuke.

"Well," Kisuke said pausing, tapping his finger on his chin, pretending to think "Your eyes are roaming, even as we speak. This implies that you are looking for someone. Secondly, your eyes pause on every dark-haired girl who is short, so I figured you're looking for a short and dark-haired girl. However, I did notice your gaze will leave the girl once you see their eyes and most of their eyes are brown, blue, green and black, so I am guessing this girl has somewhat outstanding eyes" Kisuke concluded and let out a raspy laugh "Really Byakuya, you are way too easy to read when you think no one is looking. You should be happy Isshin isn't here. Now, care to tell who you're looking for and why?"

I gave a sigh of relief, Urahara was painfully observant and there was no point in trying to fool him "Fine, I'll tell you but you are not teasing or making fun of me in anyway, understood?" I said seriously, not finding Hisana had put me in a bad mood and I was in no mood to deal with Kisuke's teasing.

"Byakuya, would I ever do that?" Kisuke asked feigning innocence.

Inwardly, I rolled my eyes Urahara loved to tease people and he is very good at it, he can tease the usually nonchalant Kurosaki and render him speechless. (I consider shutting up Kurosaki a great feat)

"Yes," I replied "And don't call me Byakuya," I added.

"Roger!" Kisuke said, his smirk stretching across his face that clearly said that he was going to enjoy this so much more than he should have.

Meanwhile in the library...

**No one's POV**

Hisana was right, her purple haired friend was happily chattering to the shy librarian, no doubt on the subject of cats.

Before she could call out to her, Yoruichi caught sight of her and made her way to Hisana, finally leaving the poor librarian alone.

"What's up Hisana?" she asked, her golden eyes glimmering.

"Ah, Yoruichi I need to talk to you about something," Hisana said suddenly feeling nervous.

"Shoot," Yoruichi said motioning her dark-haired friend to continue.

"Here?" Hisana asked incredulously.

"Why not?" Yoruichi shot back, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a library, that's why," Hisana said.

"Kotetsu-san won't mind, will you?" she asked turning to the shy lady behind the desk.

"No, it is okay," Isane said waving her hands in front of her face "No one else is here anyway, but not too loudly."

"Roger!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Yoruichi, you are too loud!" Hisana said in a hushed whisper, noticing Isane's face that clearly said that she regretted her decision.

Yoruichi giggled "Oops! Sorry,"

"You just love bullying the librarian, don't you?" Hisana asked her best friend accusingly while pulling out a chair for herself.

"What can I say?" Yoruichi said gleefully "I just take full advantage of my surroundings. Now, what did you want to tell me about?"

"Byakuya," Hisana said, as if the one name was enough to convey all her problems.

However for Yoruichi, that one word was enough for her understand "Let me guess, you can't get him out of your mind, right?"

"How did you know? He keeps invading my mind since I hugged him." Hisana said.

Yoruichi's eyes glimmered and her smirk widened as she leaned forward "You hugged him?" she asked, already knowing the answer "How come you never told me about this?"

Hisana quickly filled her in on the incident that took place on the day they showed each other their assignments and how she couldn't get him out of her mind since.

"I see," Yoruichi said her widest smirk present on her face "You are facing the most common disease of high school."

"What?" Hisana asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Love, Hisana, you are facing love,"

"WHAT!" Hisana shot up causing her chair to tumble backwards. "Sorry, Kotetsu-san," she added noticing the look on the librarian's face. She quickly picked up her chair and turned to Yoruichi "You're saying that I like Byakuya?" she asked.

"I used love, but yeah, you got the gist of it," Yoruichi said nonchalantly.

"What, how did you even come to this conclusion?" Hisana asked.

Yoruichi rolled her cat-like eyes "Come on, it's obvious, you smile whenever you mention him, your heartbeat increases whenever you are around him, you blush and for Pete's sake Hisana, you hugged him!"

Suddenly it all made sense to Hisana, she remembered years back when Yoruichi had faced more or less the same symptoms around Kisuke. A tomato-red blush engulfed her face- she liked Kuchiki Byakuya!

"What do I do now?" she asked.

"Well, isn't that obvious, you confess to him and be creative about it." Yoruichi said, she glanced at the clock on the wall "Got to go, I got a date with Kisuke, good luck Hisana!"

**Meanwhile...**

"And that's it," Byakuya said concluding.

"Hmm," Kisuke said pretending to think "It's a little, no cut that really obvious- you like her."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kisuke rolled his eyes and spoke slowly "You have romantic feelings for Ishiwatari Hisana,"

"How can I? Kuchiki's don't do romance," Byakuya said.

"Well this Kuchiki does," Kisuke said "And you better tell her that before she gets snatched away by someone else,"

At the thought of Hisana with someone else made Byakuya fume. Suddenly he remembered something his father had told him '_When you love someone, you'll always want to protect them; you want to make sure they are always in the pink of health and you will hate it if they end up with someone else who is not you and you'll hate that person so isn't it better that you chase them and make sure that they'll end up with you so you won't have to hate anyone.' _He suddenly felt a weight drop off his shoulders when he mentally admitted it '_I like Ishiwatari Hisana,' _

"Wait, what do I do now?" Byakuya asked Kisuke.

"Oh you admit you like her?" Kisuke asked amusement shining in his pale blue eyes.

Byakuya nodded, too embarrassed to say anything.

"Well then you confess to her and be creative, girls love a bit of creativity." Kisuke said walking off, leaving Byakuya to his own thoughts.

Okay, so he was going to confess to Hisana but how should he do it. Time to watch Seaweed Ambassador for inspiration!

_**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if anyone has any ideas for how Byakuya should confess to Hisana or vice versa or a good idea for a date of theirs do PM me or leave it in a review. See you on 5**__**th**__** July, 2013.**_

_**IceCrystal**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Art Lessons**

**Chapter 8**

_**AN: Hey, Thank you to Maikiko-Maki-Maki and WarriorofAnime for the suggestions. Also, the last line was suggested by a friend, thanks to you as well. **__**This chapter will be a little awkward because I am not exactly the best at romance writing- anyway hope you guys enjoy **_

Hisana's POV

Okay, I know now that I like Kuchiki Byakuya, I got to tell him that, I would be overjoyed if he returned my feelings but even if he doesn't it's not the end of the world for me. The more important thing for me is just to tell him and convey my feelings.

Now time for the hard part, finding him, in a school filled with hundreds of students, it's a little hard to find one guy no matter how amazingly good-looking he is.

Currently it was last period and luckily I had free period which I was spending scanning the library looking for signs of the dark-haired boy, but to no avail.

Hearing the bell ring, I picked up by books and walked to my locker. As I walked to my locker, I spotted Yoruichi, who eyes seemed to glimmer mischievously when she saw me.

"Confessed to Kuchiki, yet?" she asked teasingly.

I rolled my eyes and gave an exasperated sigh "I would- if I could find on the campus," I said.

"I would love to help you search the campus for him but it's Friday, you know the beginning of the weekend- so I am going over to Kisuke's for a movie marathon," She said. "See you on Monday, sorry about it," she added before slamming her locker shut

"It's okay, go ahead and enjoy yourself" I said as reassuringly as I could, after all it wasn't like it was Yoruichi's fault I couldn't find Byakuya and she totally deserved to go for that movie marathon. She and Kisuke had done it for years on every third Friday of the month and this would be there first time doing it as a couple.

I slammed my locker shut after grabbing a couple of books to study from during the course of the weekend. As I walked out I half-expected, more like wished that Byakuya would drive by and offer me a ride, the same way he did after we formally met. Unfortunately for me Lady Luck was not on my side, there was absolutely no trace of Byakuya.

Just as I was about to take the turning that would lead to the train station, I spotted a park, the same park where Byakuya and I had conducted our first art lesson. . The chances that I would find Byakuya there were very, very low. I doubt he has ever visited the place before I dragged him there. But there was just this tiny, tiny, sliver of a chance he might be there and I had nothing to lose, so instead of taking the turning like I usually did I crossed the road and entered the park.

The first thing that caught my eye were the cherry blossoms- fortunately they were still in bloom and made the park so much more pleasing to the eye. It was like walking through a pink snowfall.

Like all Japanese I had a soft spot for cherry blossoms- but recently just the sight of a stray petal could make me smile because they reminded me of Byakuya. Suddenly I spotted a dark-haired boy leaning on trunk of the tree, more specifically- a long and dark-haired youth around my age with some white things* in his hair and skin that reminded me of porcelain.

"Byakuya!" I yelled, my voice a mixture of joy (in seeing him again) and nervousness (hey, I was a high school girl about to confess)

Byakuya's PoV

My eyes widened, as I spotted Hisana- The only time in the whole day, minus classes, that I wasn't looking for her- she shows up. Okay, that isn't fully true- while my main reason for coming to the park was because of the beautiful cherry blossoms, in a corner of my mind I hoping that Hisana would be there and now she was. "Byakuya," she said again, even though she was calling me by my first name it did not feel that casual-I liked that.

I noticed that her usual joyful demeanour was replaced by nervousness, "What's wrong?" I asked her, trying to conceal the worry in my voice but failing miserably.

"I have something to tell you," she started. I felt my heart skip a beat- Kisuke said that that was the way a girl began her confession. Yay! Hisana returned my feelings. I shook my head mentally- now was not the time to get carried away by Urahara's words. (and be let down in the end)

"What is it?" I asked.

Hisana looked at me , her violet eyes mesmerising me as soon as we locked gazes "Ilikeyoualot," she said hurriedly.

I could see it took a lot of effort for her to say whatever she said once, but unfortunately I didn't understand a word of what she said so I had no choice but to ask her to repeat. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch what you said," I said, sincerely trying to express my guilt.

Hisana took a deep breath " I. Like. You," she said clearly and slowly, enunciating each word.

Suddenly I felt that strange tingly feeling in my stomach again, outside I kept my usual calm demeanour while inside I was squealing and doing cartwheels like a cheerleader, a refined, grace and Kuchiki-worthy cheerleader, of course.

After I finally managed to calm down my inner cheerleader, I noticed Hisana staring at me. I lightly blushed realising that while I was squealing, she was waiting for me to reply.

"I-I," I started stuttering, I couldn't say it, suddenly I realised that telling her that I liked her after she confessed to me felt fake like I was playing a role in a play, cliche as Kurosaki or Urahara might say, even though I really did having feelings for her

I took a deep breath and followed one of the Kuchiki principles- Actions speak louder than words. I reached out and embraced Hisana, similar to the way she had a couple of days ago, though unlike me she didn't immediately yank away.

Hisana's PoV

I resisted the urge to squeal-Yippee! Byakuya likes me- yes, I know someone might say, it might just be a friendly hug or maybe he's just letting you down slowly but trust me, even if not for long I know Kuchiki Byakuya- hugging someone is certainly not a friendly gesture for him and I seriously doubt he knows the meaning of subtle- I mean he is painfully polite but there are times when he is frank and to the point, I think when it concerns romantic feelings it is one of those times.

I knew that now it was my cue to just relax into the hug but unfortunately I don't follow my cues that often. I pulled back slowly, still in Byakuya's arms, he looked kind of hurt when I pulled back but more confused when I still stayed in his arms- I gave him brightest and cheekiest grin "Does this mean we're going out, now?" I asked innocently, fluttering my eyelashes for extra effect.

Just like I had predicted Byakuya flushed I light pink- I inwardly giggled, he was so child-like at times without even knowing it. He slowly nodded "Yes," he managed to say. "Um, um," he started to stutter nervously.

I raised my eyebrows "What is it?" I asked, now that I knew that Byakuya liked me I didn't feel as nervous as before.

"Do you want to go for a movie tomorrow?" he asked, his neck flushing red.

Seeing his nervousness I felt kind of sorry for Byakuya "Sure," I replied flashing him a sincere smile.

(End Hisana's POV)

Byakuya stood silently next to Hisana- his arms still around her. Hisana glanced at the horizon and a small smile spread across her face. The sun's last few rays made the petals glow, making it look like they were set ablaze.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hisana asked, entranced by the breath-taking scenery.

"Yes," Byakuya said in agreement, however unlike Hisana he wasn't looking at the picturesque scenery, instead he was staring at the violet-eyed, dark-haired girl instead.

_**AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, Next update on 12**__**th**__** July, 2013. **_

_**IceCrystal**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Art Lessons **

**Chapter 9**

**AN: Hey guys, IceCrystal is back I am really so sorry for the delay of the chapter- I had exams earlier so I couldn't update- this is the second last chapter of the fic, the longest one yet. I hope all of you enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. THE AMAZING KUBO-SENSEI DOES!**

Hisana stood in front of her wardrobe trying to pick what to wear for date, anything she picked would be thrown back again in 5 seconds. It was as if the nervousness and anxiety that abandoned her yesterday came back in full force today.

Now, who should she call for a fashion emergency, Shihōin Yoruichi of course. Masaki was out of question because her aunt always made her work on weekends and Katagiri had a weekend job, plus Hisana wasn't sure if Katagiri was the best person to go to for a fashion crisis.

She quickly called Yoruichi and put the phone to her ear. "Hello, Shihoin Yoruichi here!" Yoruichi greeted her in the usual bubbly fashion.

"Hey Yoruichi," Hisana greeted back politely, "Fashion Emergency, are you free?"

Even though she couldn't see Yoruichi's face at that moment, Hisana knew it had morphed from bubbly to serious "What is it?" Yoruichi asked.

"I am going on a date," Hisana said, blushing slightly at her words.

"What, no way!" Yoruichi exclaimed "You confessed to Byakuya?"

"Yep!" Hisana said happily "We're going to the movies today," she added.

"Hold on," Yoruichi said "I'll be over in a second,"

True to her word, in five minutes Yoruichi was standing in front on Hisana's wardrobe scrutinizing it while Hisana glanced at what she was doing every now and then between eating a large bowl of strawberries Yoruichi had brought over. Yoruichi's aunt lived near the country and sent basketfuls of fruit ever now and then, of which Yoruichi sent half to Hisana.

"This is perfect!" Yoruichi exclaimed pulling out a outfit. Hisana gaped at it, Yoruichi had pulled out a baby blue and pink shirt, a white skirt that reached mid-thigh and a pair of dark navy tights. "Now render that Kuchiki speechless with your looks," Yoruichi said happily, waving her hand around for emphasis.

Hisana pouted "No fair," she said "How come I can never find anything to wear in my wardrobe but you can put together a smashing outfit in a matter of minutes?"

"Magic," Yoruichi said with a laugh.

Hisana grinned at Yoruichi "Very effective I must say,"

Suddenly Hisana's phone began to ring; Hisana grabbed it of the table "It's Byakuya!" She exclaimed softly.

"You guys exchanged numbers," Yoruichi asked, her eyes twinkling.

"Yeah, when I was tutoring him," Hisana said, ignoring the glint in Yoruichi's eyes and concentrating on the phone "Hey Byakuya, what is it?"

"Oooh harsh, Hisana, getting straight to the point," Yoruichi said sorrowfully, pretending to be stabbed in the heart.

Unlike Yoruichi, Byakuya seemed to be more or less unaffected by Hisana's approach "Don't go straight to the cinema, I'll meet you at the train station," he said monotonously though if you scrutinized his voice very carefully or you were close to him you could sense a bit of care in his voice.

Fortunately Hisana was the latter, and she knew Byakuya wasn't bored or disinterested "Sure," she said happily.

**Meanwhile at the Kuchiki household...**

Sojun gave a sigh of contentment as he put his quill down, being the head of the family sure did have its ups and downs- paperwork was definitely one of the downs.

Well, at least he was done now; he just needed to go keep it away, He grabbed the stack of paper and glided soundlessly down the hallways, with the grace all Kuchikis were born with.

As he passed Byakuya's room he saw a sight that almost made him drop his paperwork

Byakuya was examining himself in the mirror, looking for any stains or wrinkles on his clothes. Dressed in a white shirt with elbow length sleeves and the first few buttons undone and black jeans, Byakuya did look quite dashing. Even then, even though he didn't show it, he was really nervous about the date.

Sojun eyes widened- normally Byakuya would be studying, doing some calligraphy or watching cherry blossoms or anything other than examining himself in the mirror while he was dressed to nines.

"Byakuya, where are you going?" Sojun asked putting down the stack of paper on a nearby chair.

It was a good thing he did because if he didn't, the pile would have surely fallen from his hands because in front on his eyes his ever stoic and super icy son began to blush.

"I am going on a date," Byakuya mumbled, his head down, face ablaze.

"You have a girlfriend!" Sojun exclaimed, he should have been happy that he had nothing in his mouth for it would have surely come out then.

"Since yesterday," Byakuya mumbled.

"What's her name?" Sojun asked, his eyes twinkling in the same way that Yoruichi's eyes twinkled

"Ishiwatari Hisana," Byakuya said, a smile creeping out on his face.

Sojun looked confused "But there is no noble family by the name Ishiwatri as far as I know,"

Byakuya gulped "Well. She is not of noble blood-she is a normal girl,"

Sojun looked at Byakuya, eyes widened in shock "Byakuya, how will the elders react to this? I am aware you have acquaintances who are not of noble blood- this is understandable as you go to a school where there people of all bloods but a partner, are you sure about this?"

Byakuya monotonously replied "Yes, yes I am. Father, do you have a problem with me being romantically involved with a non-noble.

"No, I don't- but the elders...," Sojun faltered.

Byakuya glared stonily "They should have no problem with Hisana. She is not of noble blood- but she is a respectable young woman,"

"But the elders should believe that," Sojun added "Why don't you bring her here before you get to serious with her," he advised.

Byakuya wanted to say he was already dead serious about Hisana but he refrained himself "Yes," he said primly.

**At the train station...**

"Byakuya, over here," Hisana cried, spotting the noble among the sea of people.

Byakuya turned to her and two long strides walked up to her "Are you ready?" He asked in his most gentlemanly fashion, reaching out his arm for her to take.

Hisana accepted his hand with a smile "Have you decided what movie you want to watch?" She asked, hurrying her pace slightly to keep up with Byakuya's long strides.

"About that, I hope you don't mind but there has been a slight change in our plans," Byakuya said trying to act stoic outside and succeeding, while inside he felt butterflies In his stomach.

"No, not really- where are we going?" Hisana asked, first-date chirpiness present.

Byakuya cringed at the thought of Hisana meeting the elders- how was he supposed to explain it? _'My relatives are bunch of old men who want to make sure you won't embarrass the Kuchikis_.' Over his dead body, would he say that to Hisana. "I think it's better you don't know," he said hastily, hoping she wouldn't probe further.

"A surprise?" Hisana asked, stepping into a train behind Byakuya.

"Kind of, " Byakuya said, concentrating on the scenery whizzing past, trying to indicate the conversation was over. Either Hisana got the message or she didn't feel like talking either (probably the former) because she didn't say anything else and the rest of the train rise was passed in silence between them.

**After the train ride**

"Byakuya, can you give me a hint of where we are going,"Hisana asked trotting behind Byakuya.

Not being able to prolong any further , Byakuya spilled "We are going to the Kuchiki mansion,"

"Wait, what?" Hisana squeaked, before she hyperventilate and lecture Byakuya about the importance of this visit they had arrived at the Kuchiki manor.

Hisana had to stifle a gasp when she got her first look of the Kuchiki manor- it looked like it came out of a magazine-with pristine white marble walls and sparkling tiled roof- even thought the shingles were pretty normal- they seemed to yell out elegance.

"Come on, my father is waiting for you," Byakuya said.

"Okay, but Byakuya what if I mess up in front of your dad?" She asked nervously.

"Don't worry, you will be fine-my father is not very scary," Byakuya said '_Unlike the elders_,' he added mentally.

Hisana's POV

Oh my god, I am so nervous- maybe this is why Byakuya didn't tell me where we were going-otherwise I would have been hyperventilating the whole trip- not that I am not now, but still. I really hope I don't mess up though.

While I busy hyperventilating and getting lost in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed that Byakuya ad led me down a hallway and was knocking on the door.

"Father," Byakuya called out knocking on the door "Hisana and I are here," Sub-consciously a giddy smile spread across my face, I loved it when Byakuya said my name, like I don't think it takes him any extra effort to say my name but when he says it, it sounds different when he says it.

After a lot of noise of shuffling feet, a voice finally called out "Come in," Byakuya held the door open, gesticulating for me to get in. I quietly trotted in and got my first look of Byakuya's father, Kuchiki Sojun.

He smiled warmly at me, I smiled back "Good morning Kuchiki-san," I said in the most polite way I could.

(End Hisana's POV)

"Good morning Ishiwatari-san, I would love to chat to my son's girlfriend but unfortunately the elders have summoned you, do not fear them but be respectful. Byakuya, take her to the elders hall," Sojun, left, his piece of advice lodged in Hisana's mind. Suddenly she realized something "Wait, what elders are you talking about?" she asked confusedly.

Byakuya grew slightly pink "The elders are the body that governs the clan- they are headed by the head of the family who is my grandfather,"

"And why would they want to meet me," Hisana asked slightly suspicious.

"Well, they want to make sure that well you are right for me," he said '_Or rather for the clan,' _he added inwardly. "I am sorry I didn't say this earlier- I didn't want to offend you,"

Hisana looked at him eyes widened "Byakuya! I wouldn't care if this was offending, this is important- I am meeting your family, this is really important and from now on I want you to tell me things even if you think they may offend me"

Byakuya nodded obediently.

"Must be nice though," Hisana added wistfully "To have such a caring family- who cares about you so deeply,"

Byakuya nodded, even though Hisana's idea of the elders was stretching the truth a bit _'I don't want to scare her telling how they really are,' _he thought _'I am not lying- just stretching the truth a bit,' _he said to himself firmly.

"Come on," he said opening the door, ready to lead her to the underworld of doom.

**At the room of the elders...**

Byakuya knocked politely at a giant wooden door, littered with beautiful carvings of things ranging from creeping vines to small squirrels clambering on giant trees. It was one of the few creative things in the Kuchiki manor, including the residents.

"Come in," said an old yet regal and commanding voice from inside.

Byakuya opened the door and gesticulated for Hisana to enter which she did, tentatively.

Immediately when she entered the room she wished she hadn't. The intimidating faces of around 10-15 men greeted her. The one in the centre, which she guessed was the head seemed to be very fond of glaring at her.

"Good morning," she squeaked, bowing down stiffly in an attempt to be respectful.

The man nodded but made no attempt to reply "Which clan do you come from?" he asked monotonously, as if he was doing her a favour by wasting his time to interrogate her.

"What?" Hisana squeaked "I mean, excuse me?"

The old man rolled his eyes "Which clan do you come from?"

Before Hisana could annoy his grandfather any more Byakuya spoke up "None, she doesn't belong to a clan,"

If Kuchiki Ginrei (grandfather) looked annoyed earlier, he looked downright furious. He completely ignored Hisana and glared at Byakuya. "Byakuya," he started his voice ice-cold yet dangerous "You know what we say about be romantically involved with commoners,"

Maybe it was a moment of insanity, love for Hisana or the sheer anger directed towards the elders he had been bottling up all these years because Byakuya smoothly replied in his most innocent voice "No, actually I don't. Why don't you enlighten me, grandfather?"

If he wasn't Kuchiki, Ginrei might have lost his temper or something along those lines. However, he was a Kuchiki so he reacted to the situation Kuchiki style causing the temperature to significantly go down "You will be disowned and no longer be the future head of the family,"

Hisana's eyes widened- she knew how much the clan meant to Byakuya, especially how much his future post meant to him. "You can't do that!" she tried to squeak out but before she could do so Byakuya spoke once more

"Go ahead," he said coolly "You will just end up having no head- there is no other heir," He could have stopped their but didn't "Sad to think that the prestigious Kuchiki clan will end only because they didn't want to accept the most amazing person in the world,"

Ginrei frowned, inside he was speechless. Normally, Byakuya would do whatever the elders wanted him to do when threatened about his precious post. It was the first time he had a comeback and a good one too.

Ginrei's lips were now pursed in a thin line-like every Kuchiki he hated backing down he really had no choice.

"Are you exceptional in any field," Ginrei asked cuttingly and coldly to Hisana making it clear he did not like what he was doing.

"Well I like Psychology and Art," Hisana said honestly.

Byakuya inwardly breathed a sigh of relief and joy "He had won, and that answer was bound to put her in Ginrei's good books- he loved anything that wasn't rebellious,"

Ginrei frowned slightly "I heard that some artists are quite fond of vandalism and rebellion, hopefully you are not one of them,"

"No, of course not!" Hisana exclaimed.

"Good, though you are not noble it is still important you come from a good family, who are your parents?"

A sad and pained look entered Hisana's eyes "Isamu and Atsuko Ishiwatari- they were both doctors, they passed away when I was a kid,"

Suddenly, there was a strange and eerie silence in the room- there were no murmurs of how Hisana was unsuitable for Byakuya- all their eyes were widened and shocked, including Byakuya's.

In all honesty, Hisana felt a little freaked out by the silence. Finally, Ginrei who had looked the most shocked spoke, "If you have a picture of them, can I see it?" he asked voice slightly wobbly.

Hisana looked kind of surprised at the question but obliged "Yes, I carry one with me all the time," She walked up to Ginrei's seat and handed him an old faded photo, it slightly torn at the corner and looked like it had gone through a natural disaster.

But to Ginrei it was enough proof- staring back at him were those same 2 pairs eyes, reassuring him that everything was going to be fine,"

"Do you know what exactly your parents did, child?" he asked.

"Not really, all I know is that they were medically trained," Hisana replied.

"Well then let me tell you, they were the most wonderful and kindest doctors on this earth, a league apart from the rest of those fools. When my wife had an unknown disease, no other doctors were willing to treat her because they had no idea what it was and they didn't know if it was contagious. Your parents who were willing to treat her, they weren't afraid if it was contagious or if they would die, they just treated her and she's still alive now, on full bed rest but still alive," Ginrei paused to take a breath.

"Wow, I had no idea," Hisana said eyes widened.

Ginrei looked straight into Hisana's eyes "You're their child, how could I have not known? The child of those to two self-sacrificing and wonderful humans," Then Ginrei said something that no one would have expected him to say in a million years "It doesn't matter if you're not a noble, Welcome to the Kuchiki family," he said enveloping her in a hug.

**AN: Next will be the epilogue! Stay tuned- next chapter on 9****th**** August, 2013 **

**IceCrystal**


	10. Chapter 10- Epilogue

**Art Lessons **

**Chapter 10-Epilogue**

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry about the late update. I really did not know what to write for the epilogue, so I have done 3 moments from Byakuya and Hisana's life. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**1.**

"So Byakuya- it's not that I don't enjoy spending time but I have my finals just before graduation tomorrow. Oh my gosh! I can't believe if I pass I am going to be an official doctor in a few weeks, but if I don't...," Hisana said faltering not wanting to think how it would be if she failed.

"Don't worry you'll pass for sure," Byakuya, who had already finished law school assured her

"What about you- isn't this is a really important week for you too, I mean isn't your coronation to head of the family in a couple of days," she asked.

"Yes, well actually there is a reason I asked you to come out here- well, um, it's kind of important," Byakuya started.

"What is it?" Hisana asked, now curious.

Suddenly, in front of Hisana's eyes Byakuya dropped to one knee "Ishiwatari Hisana will you..." he stopped and got back up "There's no point in doing this- you will refuse anyway,"

"No, continue with what you were going to say?" urged Hisana, who had pretty much got the gist of the question.

Once more, Byakuya dropped to one knee "Ishiwatari Hisana, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes I will," Hisana said then squealed and jumped on Byakuya. She would never tell him but she had been counting nights till he would pop the question. After all, after Katagiri, Yoruichi and Masaki had gotten engaged months and the first married, Hisana couldn't help but feel jealous.

Byakuya shot a rare but sincere smile, and at that moment Hisana decided she didn't really care of Byakuya was the slowest and most stoic person ever if there were moments like these every now and then.

**2.**

"Are you ready?" Yoruichi, the maid of honour asked, decked in a plain black dress and black stilettos.

"Not really, I mean I am but now that the moment is here...," Hisana faltered, fiddling with her veil.

"Don't worry – it'll happen without a hitch," Katagiri who was dressed in a soft grey dress reassured her.

"She's right plus you'll knock Kuchiki-san's socks off- you look beautiful," added Masaki who was dressed in a similar dress to Katagiri's

Truly Hisana was a vision in white. She was wearing a strapless floor length white gown, with thousands of small crystals that shone whenever they caught light stitched on.

"Where is Ginrei-san," Hisana asked suddenly panicking.

"There is no need to worry child, I am here," Ginrei said, coming out of nowhere dressed immaculately in a tuxedo.

Since their first meeting- Ginrei and Hisana had grown infinitely closer. Not all the elders were hospitable to her, but they couldn't go against the head. Today, Ginrei would be walking her down the aisle. As he put it, he would letting go of her as the daughter of his saviours and welcoming her as a member of the Kuchiki family.

Almost in a flash the moment had arrived she was walking down the aisle holding Ginrei's hand.

Unfortunately for Hisana she didn't get to see Byakuya's face as she walked down the aisle. However the rest of the audience did get to see Byakuya's flabbergasted look- some (*cough*Kisuke *cough* Isshin) even took a photo of this rare moment.

Fortunately for them Byakuya was way too stupefied to even notice.

"1000 yen Ishiwatari-chan has got Byakuya wrapped around pinky," Kisuke whispered to Isshin.

Isshin whispered back a grin on his face, "No way, I am not betting 1000 yen on a bet I am surely going to lose,"

**3.**

Byakuya was calmly doing his paperwork in his hi-tech office like any other day when the phone rang. He smiled softly glancing at a photo of him and Hisana a couple months back. At that time her bump wasn't so prominent. Now, that she was only 2 weeks away it was quite a different story.

"Hello, Kuchiki speaking," he answered stoically.

"Byakuya, it's Kisuke- Hisana's in the hospital, the baby is early- hurry up and get here!"said Kisuke frantically.

Byakuya's eyes widened, he was expecting his secretary or some client not a crazed Kisuke ranting about Hisana in the hospital. In a flash, he was out of office- hurriedly telling his secretary about the situation in such a way only someone who had been working for the Kuchikis for ages like the secretary could understand.

He was about to yell for a taxi, like he had seen in every chick flick Hisana had wanted to watch when he realized he had his car. Mentally cursing himself for his stupidity Byakuya got into his car and sped away like a race car driver, in fact it was a miracle that Byakuya wasn't caught for speeding. Well, actually he was, he just didn't slow down and stop for the police. Oops!

**At the hospital...**

"Am I late?" Byakuya asked speeding into the maternity ward momentarily forgetting his Kuchiki grace.

Kisuke raised an eyebrow "You missed the worst of it, if it was anyone else I would think it was on purpose- in fact Yoruichi had to suffer in your place- she just went to get an ice pack for her bruised hands,"

Byakuya ignored most of what Kisuke said "Where's Hisana?" he demanded.

Kisuke rolled his eyes, knowing his words fell on deaf ears "In there," he said pointing to a room "With your kid," he added.

Byakuya entered the room trying to salvage what was left of his grace, as soon as he entered his eyes fell on Hisana and the small cot next to her.

"Hisana," he called out making his way to her.

Hisana turned to him her bright eyes shining like amethysts as she held put a small baby "Isn't she adorable," she gushed "She looks gorgeous,"

Byakuya nodded, too amazed to say anything. After the initial moments of amazement he turned to Hisana "Have you decided on a name," he asked

Hisana nodded "Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia," she said

"Rukia huh," Byakuya murmured letting the name roll off his tongue "Perfect! I am sure she will grow up to be beautiful," he said gently taking the infant into his hands. Taking a look at Rukia's sparkling amethyst eyes he added "- just like her mother,"

_Fin. _

**AN: Thought this was a sweet enough ending. Thank you to all those who supported the story. It was really fun! My next fic will be for the fandom of Prince of Tennis, a Niou Masaharu X OC fiction. My next Bleach fiction is going to be HitsuKarin. Do continue supporting me. Peace **

**IceCrystal**


End file.
